


Petals

by merryfortune



Series: Zinefic [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Pre-Canon, Zine: Love Ball: an OC/Canon Zine, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Cheryl and Evie go chocolate egg hunting in Floaroma Town.
Relationships: Momi | Cheryl/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zinefic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157015
Kudos: 1
Collections: LoveBall: An OC x Canon Zine 2020





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC_Zine on Twitter as part of the Love Ball zine.

Cheryl laughed as Evie kept tugging her along, “I really don’t think I’m going to get lost here, Evie,,” Cheryl laughed, she was laughing so hard that she had teeny-tiny tears in the corners of her eyes, “you don’t have to hold my hand.” Her voice was playfully whingy, but she was also running out of breath.

“Nope, you can’t be trusted. You’ll definitely get lost.” Evie said, very short and stout in reply, keeping on her march with Cheryl in tow.

“Evie!” Cheryl continued to play-whine as both of them knew very well that neither of them could be trusted to get from A to B without somehow getting lost and visiting X, Y, and Z first. After all, it was through such terribly misdirected happenstance that they had met not all that long ago. A couple of weeks ago at most, perhaps. “Anyways,” Evie insisted, huffy, “we’ll find more eggs if we do it together anyway.”

Haha, yes, that much was true, Cheryl was willing to concede. Meeting here had been coincidence and not design, after all, but since they were both here, at the same time, after a little bit of sweet farewell, they absolutely had to take advantage of it by teaming up.

Although Cheryl might have been having secret doubts about that because Evie was ruthless in her pursuit of teeny-tiny chocolate eggs. With her head held up high, despite being much shorter than Cheryl, she kept pulling Cheryl along, headstrong as she all but marched through the flower fields of Floaroma Town.

Floaroma Town and all its flower fields which it had to offer was a far cry from the fields that Evie was used to playing in back in her hometown of Solaceon Town – and heck, it was even a far cry from the kinds of places that Cheryl was used to playing in as well as a certified city-slicker. But that just made the game and stakes at hand all the more exciting.

When Evie had heard about the Floaroma Town Egg Hunting competition, she had seen some posters plastered up here and there, she just had to join.

Everything about it just stoked the fires of her generally misdirected competitive streak. Such a thing showing through when she had first wondered why doesn’t Solaceon Town have an Egg Hunting competition? After all, it boasted the best Pokémon day-care in all of Sinnoh, thank you very much. And besides, Floaroma Town already had its Gracidea Festival, why did it need even more big things to celebrate the fact that spring had sprung? It was totally unfair; Evie would rather selfishly assert but no matter. She was here to win fair and square and bring some west Sinnoh pride to the other side of the Mount Coronet divide.

However, with that being said, things weren’t exactly going great for the Cheryl-Evie team up.

Searching high and low, getting right underneath the billowing petals of the flower fields which sprawled out nigh endlessly to the river which flowed behind the town and all the terraces in between, they hadn’t found a thing. There was supposed to be enough eggs hidden in the fields for all the teams to take home six each to share between them.

And yet, so far, Cheryl and Evie had found nothing except their own footsteps, feeling as though they were going in circles as the newly rejuvenated spring sun shone bright and intense overhead. It was beginning to get frustrating, Evie huffed as she stopped her march of a search.

Cheryl bumped into her, not expecting Evie to have stopped. She giggled, apologetic, and stroked Evie’s shoulder whilst she had her moment to think.

“Something bothering you, Evie?” Cheryl asked, a little bit concerned.

Evie let go of all the tension in her body with a huge sigh. “We are getting nowhere.” she said. Her arms slumped in front of her. “Everyone else competing’s found, like, nearly almost all their chocolate eggs. We haven’t even found one.”

She was clearly holding back a sob, chastising herself for being childish…

“It’s okay, we’ll get there.” Cheryl told her soothingly and with a sympathetic expression, reaching out to caress her friend’s face.

Evie smiled through her red, gritted expression, thankful that she had Cheryl with her to bring her back from the brink of being not only totally embarrassing but also from the excess of all that competitive streak that she had. Evie’s stomach twisted. It was exactly like her to go all in, only to give up. To have that resolve fizzle out and her initial tenacity to be all air. She even had fears that the same would happen to her big, grand adventure and all her badge collecting; so far, she had barely started, having two badges to her name.

“We just need… an expert, I think.” Cheryl added as she retreated her hand from the side of Evie’s warm, warm face.

“Huh? An expert?” Evie asked, perking up, beginning to get over herself but she still sounded a touch gluggy from her near crying.

With an affirmative nod, Cheryl produced a PokeBall from her belt. “Yes, an expert.”

She clicked the central button and in a dazzling flash of red and silver, her Happiny joined them.

“There’s no rule against it, yes?” Cheryl pointed out. “This is an event for all ages and for all Pokémon Trainers, maybe we just need a little bit more help.”

She clicked the central button and in a dazzling flash of red and silver, her Blissey joined them.

“There’s no rule against it, yes?” Cheryl pointed out. “This is an event for all ages and for all Trainers, maybe we just need a little bit more help.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Evie agreed.

“Happiny-Happiny!” Cheryl’s Happiny chimed in, bouncing up and down, brimming with optimism.

Evie smiled as she crouched down so that she could be on Happiny’s eye level. She patted the top of the Playhouse Pokémon’s head. It was smooth and fuzzy, like a Pecha Berry. Every time she saw Happiny, she remembered what the folks at the Pokémon Day Care would say. Some Pokémon come into this world, out of their eggs, ready and knowing how everything in their little world works. Others, baby Pokémon, such as this here Happiny, still have a lot of growing to do. So, knowing that one day, it would grow up into a big, strong, and wise Blissey, made Evie happy and then it would twist to pride because she knew that her best friend Cheryl could absolutely raise this little baby into its best possible version of itself.

“Oh, I know,” Cheryl piped up, “you should also use one of your Pokémon, Evie, to help as well.”

“Yeah! I should!” Evie replied.

She rocketed to her feet. It was a fantastic idea and Evie had just the little partner of hers for the job: the one and only, her precious partner Pokémon, the one she had met first through what was undoubtedly a fated encounter, her Combee.

“Alright, Regina, I choose you.” Evie said and she plucked a PokeBall from her repertoire.

Evie gave it a toss and it opened mid-arc. From its metallic jaws that split open, a great light of silver jetted out and from it, wings thrust to either side and a hexagonal body bounced through, shattering it.

“Combee-bee-bee!”

Evie laughed. “C’mon, girlie, you gotta help me and Cheryl, yeah?” she said to her Combee.

Her Combee trilled, making happy faces at her. Evie glanced to Cheryl and they were both ready and renewed to start egg hunting with their other partners in tow now as well. Together, they fossicked through the undergrowth and they checked all the places they had thought to check before – and then some too. They scrabbled with the leaves of trees, some coloured verdant evergreen and some a honey brown; they investigated all the knots and whorls, hoping for any sign of shiny foil covered chocolate eggs.

Cheryl struck gold first. Or, well, chocolate. She found an egg which was secreted away beneath a patch of pink flowers; she thought the colouration of their petals reminded her of Evie’s cheeks, not to mention in softness too. But the only treasure she declared was the egg.

“Yes! Excellent! Let’s keep at it!” Evie whooped and hollered to Cheryl’s quiet delight.

Cheryl briefly clapped her on and they continued their search. They rustled through yet more caverns hidden in the roots and trunks of the hedges around and Evie finally found her own first egg. She plucked it from the ground with all the enthusiasm of a miner finding gold with a pan. Even her Combee was happy as she was as she shoved the chocolate egg – yellow, just like its body – to its face.

“Comb-bee-bee!” it buzzed as she waved around the chocolate egg.

“It’s a good sign,” Evie then said to Cheryl, “good things happen in threes, we’ll get the rest soon.”

Evie was right, of course. She always tried to be right and with her partner Pokémon Combee by her side – with Cheryl and her Happiny, too – she felt all the more confident. Flying up high, looking down on the ground for shiny things, her Combee soon turned up yet another foiled, chocolate egg. Steadily, they were amassing quite the collection of little goodies all done up in the most adorable patterns. Evie found another and then Cheryl did too and before they knew it, after what felt like so, so long, they were done and dusted. Although, they were the absolute last team to finish but they didn’t mind.

And so, they unfurled a colourful, tartan picnic blanket somewhere in the shade of the tree. They had wandered off from the main circuit of the event so they could have some space to themselves. Not to mention, many of the other participants had wandered off as well, gone home or simply taken the party elsewhere. A shame, Evie and Cheryl both would have loved to have gotten some egg hunting tips off them but for now, they would simply enjoy their bounty which was easily the most hard won in the search for chocolate eggs.

“We simply had the most fun,” Evie said, sagely, sitting mermaid style on the picnic rug, unwrapping a green and yellow egg, “because we were out there the longest. We’ll have the tan lines to prove it.”

Cheryl laughed. “Yep, that is exactly how that works.”

Evie missed the blithe sarcasm in which Cheryl spoke with. She was too busy chowing down on her half the spoils. Watching Evie eat with vigour brought Cheryl joy whilst she carefully and slowly opened up the first of the three chocolate eggs that were part of her split. Mostly, she was happy to flick berries towards her darling Happiny as she tended to eat sparsely.

“So how is it?” Evie finally got to ask Cheryl as she bit into the chocolate.

Cheryl paused so she could judge. She carefully chewed over the chocolate so she could savour the taste and texture. She smiled.

“It’s very nice, Evie.” Cheryl agreed.

Evie beamed in reply, her heart fluttered. Praise from Cheryl always felt extra nice and extra special. She couldn’t describe it though, not beyond anything outside of that – and that it was like a, well, extra nice and extra special warm fuzzy.

“I mean it,” Cheryl continued, she toyed with a stray curl of her hair bside her face and pushed it back behind her ear, “Thank you for showing me a fun time today, Evelyn.”

Almost _no one_ called Evie by her full name. Except her mother and even then, it her mother would only use her full name to yell and scold her, like when she had done something naughty, like when she was late to feeding the gaggle of family Miltanks on her morning to do chores. But this felt very different to that. Rather than incite the fear of sublime wrath, it elicited a much quieter, much happier feeling. Kind of like when she caught Combee, seeing it flit around the tree that she had smeared honey on, it was weirdly magical and delicate. So yes, it was kind of like that.

Evie blushed and her smile was twitchy but wholly genuine. “Th-Thank you.” She replied and she did the same as Cheryl, toyed with a stray curl of her ginger hair beside her face. “That’s very, um, sweet of you to say. Sweeter than these here chocolates.” Evie forced a laugh that was bawdy and difficult to listen to in all honesty.

“Sorry!” Cheryl squeaked. “I shouldn’t have called you that. I mean, you’re Evie. You go by Evie. Not, um, Evelyn.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I like how my name sounds when you say it.” Evie confessed. “Gosh, this is gonna sound weird, but I don’t really like my name, like I don’t think I’d have a different name, my dad almost named me Finn, can you believe? I’m not a fin, I’m an Evie but I like it when you like it. And when you say it.”

“I don’t think that sounds weird at all.” Cheryl replied. “Do you think Cheryl suits me?”

Evie paused and hummed to consider how Cheryl was such a pretty name and that Cheryl, her friend and the person, was such a pretty girl. She nodded vigorously.

“Oh, definitely. I’m certain.” Evie replied.

“That’s a relief, I do like the name Cheryl for me, after all, and also in general, I suppose.” Cheryl replied and she opened another one of her chocolates as she spoke before her eyes brightened with a sudden flash of inspiration. “And since you’re an Evie… Does that mean you want to catch an Eevee one day?”

“Yeah, I would, but they’re pretty rare but I like to think I’m lucky.” Evie rambled and she gazed out to the fields around them, petals floated in the air, on gentle breezes. She also thought of her hometown and how the wheat would bob and sway in the winds there. That was a mighty pretty sight too, even if it wasn’t as traditionally beautiful as pink and white petals dancing. “And if I got one, I think I’d evolve it into a Leafeon.”

“That sounds nice. Good luck with finding an Eevee then, Evie.” Cheryl laughed.

Evie laughed as well. Cheryl’s well wishes sounded so awkward in that kind of sentence. Evie snorted as she laughed and she didn’t mean to and that made Cheryl laugh some more as well, Evie’s cheeks flushing red and she couldn’t help but savour the moment whilst Cheryl didn’t notice. It was beyond contentment to think that this was a very blissful moment. Sitting amid the flower petals, eating chocolates, laughing.

“We should do this again next year.” Evie piped up.

“Absolutely, that sounds wonderful. Let’s do it.” Cheryl agreed as she ate the chocolate that she had previously unwrapped; even their Pokémon chirped in agreement too, so it was settled.

And next year, they were absolutely going to dominate and find their eggs the quickest this time.


End file.
